


On Edge

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [35]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, Dom Rhett, Knifeplay, M/M, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr June 2019.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr June 2019.

Link’s heart was hammering in his chest. He knew he was safe, and to say that Rhett was ‘good at this was an understatement’. But when when his eyes seemed to shift from lovely, lively green to grey as cold as steel… well, there was no known drink or drug that could ever give Link the thrill he knew was in store for him.

Link’s eyes were drawn to the bright yellow Band-Aid on Rhett’s finger.

Rhett simply cocked an eyebrow when he caught Link staring.

“Can I ask…?”

“You can always ask. I don’t always have to answer.”

“What happened to your finger?”

“Sliced it by accident sharpening my knives.”

Link didn’t respond aside from pressing his lips together tightly, biting back his doubts.

“Don’t believe me?”

“I believe… you’re trying to make me nervous.”

“I am. And I think it’s working. Wanna see?”

Link felt like he needed to swallow, but his throat was so dry.

Rhett dragged his fingertip over the blade. For a moment nothing happened. But then a thin scarlet line surfaced. Tiny crimson beads welled at the surface.

Rhett brought his fingertip toward Link’s pouty lips.

“Color?” Rhett whispered.

“Green,” Link breathed weakly.

“My good boy. You have no idea how good you look,” he assured him sweetly, as he painted his lips with his finger, “with ruby red lips. So pretty, baby.”

“Th-Thank you.” He parted his lips suggestively, the boldest he dared get by way of asking for what he wanted without Rhett’s prompting.

Rhett could read the desperation on his face like the words of a book. He leaned down and kissed Link. Making sure that he tasted Rhett on his lips as he licked them clean.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Um. Lightheaded?”

“Are you gonna pass out?”

“No, just… a little bit dizzy. And. Horny.”

Rhett growled low in his chest. “I need you to stay real still for me.”

Link nodded. Shifting in his seat slightly. Partly adjusting to the tightening in his pants. Partly to shake out any wiggly urges, in preparation to stay as still as Rhett wanted him.

Rhett used the knife to slowly pop off each individual button of his button up shirt. He then removed the shirt from Link.

“Do. Not. Move.” Rhett repeated.

“I won’t.” Link’s voice wasn’t even audible to himself. “I’ll be good.” He was proud of himself for being a little louder that time.

Rhett slid the knife under the hem of his tight fitting T-shirt and began to move the blade upward slowly, slowly cutting the cottony fabric away.

“Don’t you even breathe.”

Link stayed completely still as Rhett gradually exposed his skin. Sliding the fabric off his shoulders.

“I’m going to blindfold you now. Is that all right?”

“Yes,” Link spoke clearly.

Rhett did exactly as he’d said.

“As you can see…” Link whispered.

Rhett did not reply.

“Are you laughing? Because… you know, I can’t—”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

It sounded like he was smiling.

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Not even a little.”

“Good.”

Link heard movement. Clattering. If he had to guess, he was actually hearing was dull knives and ice in a metal bucket.

But he imagined an assortment of razor sharp knives. Sharp as the one Rhett had used to strip his clothes from him. The one that was, in reality, likely safely stored away.

But Link had an active imagination. And Rhett was very good at getting inside his head.

Link felt a sharp chill as the steel touched his bare chest. He didn’t move, but he couldn’t suppress a moan.

“Don’t move,” Rhett rasped into his head, closer than Link had expected.

The scratching sensation trailed over his pectoral muscle, and teased at his nipple. A cool liquid gathered at his nipple and dripped from the hardened bud. Link could suspend his disbelief enough to imagine it was blood. His body ran away with his fantasy and he became lightheaded again, and he felt his pulse quicken. It pounded in his jugular, like it was calling to the blade. And the mere idea that the knife might answer left him incapable of anything but quick shallow breaths that exacerbated the dizzy feeling as he felt the ice cold instrument tracing invisible and harmless patterns of pressure over his exposed chest.

He felt the blunt side of a tool hover just over his pulsing neck.

He made an “oof”-like sound as he felt the pressure of Rhett’s palm against the bulge in his pants.

“So hard, baby.”

Link was tempted to nod, but could still sense the static around the proximity of the instrument near his throat. Instead he spoke with as little jaw movement as possible. It came out almost as a his, “Yesss…”

“Can you be good, and stay still while I’m doing this?”

Link whined as he felt a dull pressure and heard the buttons popping off the fly of his pants as Rhett plucked them off with one of the knives.

“Oh fuck…” he muttered as he felt a slender, blunt object slide down his pants to rub dully against his erection. It was probably a tongue depressor or something, but fuck… for a second there, he could imagine…

One of Rhett’s hands was on him, working over his engorged and leaking cock.

Link moaned and whined his need and pleasure as he struggled to not thrust into Rhett’s fist. He yelped and hummed when he felt a freshly chilled tool press against his throat. The cool water drizzled down his skin. He wasn’t sure if the hair on his body was rising from the thrill or chill, and he did not care at that point.

The sharp bite of cold metal on his delicate, sensitive skin, combined with Rhett’s touch was enough to send Link quickly over the edge. Spilling hot come all over Rhett’s big warm grip.

Rhett’s lips were instantly on Link’s, kissing him softly and sweetly as he reached behind Link’s head to release the blindfold.

“You did so well, Link.”

He didn’t open his eyes right away, giving himself a moment to adjust. Slowly blinking his eyes open to the dimly lit room. And Rhett’s perfect, proud, adoring face.

“Me? I didn’t do anything. That was… all you.”

“You were so good for me. Stayed still, perfectly needy, and trusting, and gorgeous.”

Link could feel himself blushing at the praise as Rhett cleaned him up and patted him dry.

“I’m going to grab you some fresh clothes.”

Link followed him with his eyes, wondering if there were actually any limits to what he’d let Rhett do to him. But he smiled - satisfied, and at total ease. His urge to give himself entirely over was only fleetingly scary, as he felt - in every fiber of his being - that Rhett could always be trusted to take care of him.


End file.
